The Golden Rule
by Globaluna32
Summary: Gumball discovers Rule 34 one night. One shot. Rated M for mature themes and languarge


The faint glow of the computer screen illuminated a small portion of the room. Even though it was pitch black outside, Gumball didn't dare turn on a light for fear of his mother discovering him up past his curfew, or even worse, in the middle of performing his new found favourite activity.

Recently, Gumball had been having some... problems at school. Problems which involved most of the girls in his class, but especially Penny, and his private area. Occasionally when he was around the object of his affections, the young cat felt a strange, yet pleasurable sensation in his groin area. Gumball was stupid, but he wasn't completely ignorant, he'd seen enough mature cartoons and other television programmes to know exactly what to do with these feelings.

So every night, he would sit down in front of his slow, but functional old computer and look up certain "things". Then he'd do what nature told him to do, and it felt amazing, especially when he thought about Penny while he did it.

Tonight, Gumball was in the middle of his routine. He tried to get himself aroused, but evidently he was beginning to get bored with the same old pictures and videos of naked ladies, he was feeling adventurous. He soon found a link that he hadn't seen before for a strange sounding website.

Curiosity overwhelmed the boy, and he quickly clicked on the link. _Hmm... Rule 34. Now, where have I heard of that before? _Sensing a strong feeling of familiarity with the term, Gumball opened up a new tab and searched for the name of the website. He clicked on the first thing that showed up, it seemed to be some sort of dictionary, with an odd word he couldn't pronounce in front of it.

"If it exists, there is porn of it"

Gumball scoffed to himself, _Wow, that's pretty far fetched. _What a ridiculous notion! Of course there wasn't porn of _everything_, that would be just plain weird. _I mean, imagine if there was porn of someone like... er, my dad on that website!_

Still in a state of disbelief, he decided to type in his father's name on the website's front page search box, just for kicks, since he was absolutely certain that there'd be absolutely no porn of his morbidly obese, lazy as hell parental unit anywhere, especially not on the internet.

He was completely wrong.

_I-I just don't believe it! _Gumball was staring at his monitor like an idiot, still in disbelief of the things he was currently seeing. _There's gotta' be like, fifty freaking pictures of my dad on this website! And... __**is that**__? No, no i-it just can't be. _

But it was. A good portion of the pictures in front of Gumball also featured his mother, the fiery-mistress of the household who had a violent and almost unpredictable temper, the exact same woman who had hand raised Gumball from childbirth. He was seeing risque pictures of her completely _nude_!

At this point, Gumball was only now realizing that the gratuitous nudity that was being presented before him had been giving him a small lump in his pants. _What the... but, but it's my own mom! _Frustrated with his own perversions, he attempted to close the browser, but stopped when he saw something... interesting.

It was a picture of himself, thankfully full-clothed, but what was going on in the picture was even more revolting. Apparently, he had been giving Richard a blowjob, _willingly_. Gumball's face contorted into a disturbed grimace, as he tried to control the incoming shriek, but his efforts were fruitless.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Gumball? Gumball! Honey is that you, are you safe? I'm coming in there, Gummypuss!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Mom's awake! I need to close this _and _delete the damn history before she gets here, and fast!_

Panicking, Gumball exited out of the browser, but neglected to delete his history _or _turn off the monitor. A grave mistake.

"I'm here, baby! What is it? What's wrong? Are you awa-" Nicole only had to glace at the scene before her to assume the worst. "**Gumball Watterson! **What have you been up to?"

"I was... uhh.."

Suddenly, Nicole's towel dropped off her body, exposing herself fully in front of her very own son. Gumball's pants grew tighter, as his mother gasped and picked up the towel.

"Uhh, I'll tell you what Gummypuss." began Nicole in a seriously embarrassed tone, "I'll let you off this time, just as long as you never speak of this to anyone. Okay, Gumball?"

Gumball nodded slowly.

"Good, now turn off that computer and go to bed. I need to. er... finish what I was in the middle of doing."

"Nicole?" cried a sing-song voice from across the hallway, "I'm about to lose it! C'mon back and let me take some more out of that sweet, sugar bowl. "

"RICHARD! Please, be patient I'm dealing with our son!"

Gumball collapsed to the floor.


End file.
